goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tick Tock, You're Dead!
Tick Tock, You're Dead! is the second book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1995. The cover illustration consists of a mean looking face in a clock and someone hanging off one of the clock hands. Blurb Get Trapped... in Time! B-O-R-I-N-G. That's how you'd describe your family vacation in New York City. Instead of visiting all the cool spots, like Rockefeller Center and the Statue of Liberty, your parents drag you to a bunch of stupid museums. Then, at the Museum of Natural History, something really strange happens. You accidentally get involved in a strange experiment that sends you traveling through time! Will you duel with knights at a medieval castle? Come face-to-face with man-eating dinosaurs? Or take a ride through outer space? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super spooky endings! Plot You are vacationing in New York City with your parents and your brother, Denny. You could care less about visiting the Museum of Natural History. Especially with your little brat of a red head younger brother running around and wreaking havoc! When Denny runs into a private workshop department, the scientist there tells you that he has invented a time machine, and tells you that you can be the first person ever to travel through time! However, Denny runs inside, and gets lost in an unknown time period. You can go to prehistoric times, where vicious dinosaurs roamed, or the medieval times, battling wizards, dragons, and knights, or the future, where evil robots control humans. One thing is for sure, you will have to find Denny in two hours, or he will cease to exist! Story A You look for Denny in the past and have to survive prehistoric or medieval environments. There is only one way to get a good ending to this storyline, and it is also possible to move to Story B. Story B You look for Denny in the future, ending up in a distant world where humans are ruled over by evil robots that you need to escape in order to survive. Side Story C From story B, you travel only one day into the future and learn that tomorrow, your whole family will be killed by an out of control truck. You now have to alter time to prevent this from happening. List of endings There are twenty-three bad endings, one ambiguous ending, and three good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery GYG 02 Tick Tock Youre Dead UK cover.jpg|UK Tick Tock, You're Dead! - Spanish Cover - ¡Tic, tac, muere!.jpg|Spanish (¡Tic, tac, muere! - Tic, Tac, Die!) Tic toc, bienvenue en enfer.jpg|French (Tic Toc, Bienvenue Au Enfer - Tic Toc, Welcome to Hell) Tik! Tak! Sen Öldün!.jpg|Turkish (Tik! Tak! Sen Öldün! - Tic! Tak! You Are Dead!) Tick_Tock,_You're_Dead!_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Tikk-takk,_du_er_død!.jpeg|Norwegian (Tikk-takk, du er død! - Tick Tock, You Are Dead!) Ticktock,you'redead!-finnish.jpg|Finnish (Armoton Aikamatka - Ruthless Time Travel) GYG 02 Tick Tock Youre Dead Persian cover Voice.jpg|Persian GYG 02 Tick Tock Youre Dead Chinese cover.jpg|Chinese Artwork Tick Tock, You're Dead! (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia * Since this book was first published in 1995, it mentions the original World Trade Center, which was destroyed during the September 11 attacks in 2001. All mentions of the original World Trade Center were altered in the digital rerelease of the book. ** The World Trade Center was mentioned on the first page of the book, but the digital release mentions the Empire State Building instead. ** The original World Trade Center is referenced again on page sixteen, but the digital rerelease chooses to reference One World Trade Center instead. * If the reader's main choice is to search for Denny in the past, only one choice leads to a good ending, but only on dates that are even like October 26. The reader can only reach a good ending on an odd date by choosing to go to the future. One of the bad endings achieved by going to the past advises the reader to try searching in the future next time. * The title of this book may be a reference to a tagline for the 1986 horror movie House: "Ding Dong, You're Dead". Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Time Travel Category:Animals Category:Robots (topic) Category:Dragons Category:Giants Category:America Category:Royalties Category:Dinosaurs Category:Scientists Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Plants Category:Spiders Category:Transformations Category:Lizards Category:Technology Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Museums Category:Covers by Mark Nagata